User blog:LuigiLuigi573/KS Movie Planning 5
I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ok, so: THE LANU SPIRITS ARE NOT GOING TO GO INTO THE TRUE FORMS THEY HAD IN THE MOON WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That would give me too much grief ;-; and also, the Lanu Spirits are gonna be shaded when they corrupt someone, right? That's a mark of the loss of Novuscurous. So with the loss of Novuscurous, they cannot enter their true forms. Instead, they'll take the forms of color coded Mario's (THE CODES WILL BE MADE BY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Also, I'm trying to find a suitable candidate for Candel. But so far.............................zip.I'll review the cast and see if I can do anything :/ Also, I've added some things to the plot. I've decided that I WILL include MarioWario747, but while we go to kill Kiddy, he chickens out and jumps to his death. He's a good candidate for Balgar, and I wanted to humiliate him in a movie at some point. The 6 Kiddy Clone battles have been canceled, and will be replaced by a battle of.......basically 20-ish on 1 *sheepish grin* and then when Kiddy's all brutalized and half-dead, he restores his health to full fighting condition and challenges me to a one-on-one duel. The Kersti's Power song from Paper Mario Sticker Star then plays, then I, already in my Super Form, will transform into my Ultra Form and kick his ass while the credits roll. I'm hiring greenscreeners to do GSFs for me. I've asked TheMarioLuigiFan99 (hasn't responded yet) and all the others I've asked so far I won't tell. One of them I'll give you two hints though. The first hint is that he's in The Moon World, and the second is that he and I are friends. And to be fair, the GSFers will get roles in the movie. Themes for Candel and Balck I'm planning a remix of SIZE DOES MATTER from Dream Team. This will be used for Candel's theme. Balck's theme will be Antasma's Theme from DT. Script I've started working on fragments of the script, which would be right before the Lanu Spirits corrupt someone and up to the battle. Crystore LuigiLuigi573: ......KIDDY!!! Kiddy Clone: Not quite. LL: .........what? Kiddy Clone: You'll find out soon. *kicks LL off tower and throws Crystal Orb at him* Crystore: *lands* Free once more. iJosh64: ........... Crystore: Speechless? You should be. For I am Crystore, the Crystal Spirit! iJosh: Oh God...... *battle begins* Lonar MarioFan14: A block? Maybe it has a star. (a star in the Moon World........hahaha! Let's hit it!) Lonar: *warps behind LL573* LL: Lonar, I take it? Lonar: Correct. You have nerve challenging the most powerful of all Lanu Spirits. LL: I try my hardest. Lonar: It won't be enough. *battle begins* New Invort Schm2000: Almost there! *Long Jumps towards orb, hits wall and falls onto Reversal Orb* Invort: My containment is reversed! Cosmopolis280: And your success will soon be too. Invort: Is that a challenge? Very well! I shall take joy in reversing you! *battle begins* Full Invort Cosmopolis: Just a bit further....*falls onto lava* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls onto RO* Schm2000: Crap. Invort: The purity of my victim has been reversed! Much like my previous vessels. Schm: What won't be reversed is my victory! *battle begins* Seizore iJosh64: It's not here! *punches wall repeatedly* Forget it! *Rainbowtastic Orb starts falling from ceiling* *iJosh walks right under it to leave* Seizore: *warps out of Rainbowtastic Temple to platform near beginning of Rainbowtastic Desert* DylanDylan54321: iJosh! *camera shifts to show empty hallway* Are you okay? Where are you? *camera zooms in on Dylan* He's not here........... *camera shifts to show Seizore* Seizore: Your friend is no longer in coexistance with this dimension. Dylan: *turns around* You! You must be Seizore! Seizore: Correct. You shall experience the true power of rainbows! *battle begins* Optimismo/Radioton KirbyRider1337: I got the Ultraviolet Orb! MarioFan14: That's great! Now let's head over to the Cosmic Slide to see if Dylan or yayazura7762 need help! KR1337: Sounds good! *MarioFan gets crushed by a Wthomp on the way out and KR doesn't notice* Meanwhile... Dylan: Here we are! *piece of rock falls on him, knocking him into the Cosmic Orb* *KR arrives* KR: Wait...where's MF? ...................I have bigger things to worry about....he can handle himself. *Goes on slide and drops Ultraviolet Orb off side* CRAP! *jumps after orb, catches it in midair and crashlands with it at the bottom of the slide in front of Optimismo* Radioton/Optimismo: .....free. Outside... MarioFan14: (How do you get to the Cosmic Slide again?) *Radioton and Optimismo jump down* Optimismo: Don't trouble yourself, sad ones. Radioton: We did the trouble for you! yayazura7762: Yeah. You gave us two Lanu Orbs and our friends. Thank you. Optimismo: Not exactly. *battle begins* Balgar MarioWario747: *grabs Star Orb too hard* Balgar: *drops down* KirbyRider1337: Did you do that special trick again? Balgar: No.....my vessel grabbed the Star Orb too hard. What a fool. KirbyRider1337: I agree. However, he is helpful. So sorry, but it looks like I have to send you back to your orb. Balgar: I enjoy freedom out of my orb. However, for the greater good, it seems I must. KR: Just like that...? Balgar: Yes. However, I do want to test your strength. En guarde! *battle begins* Balck Yayazura7762: *Dark Orb floats away* NO! *DO flies behind him and corrupts him* Balck: ........looks like I'm not saved the humiliation of getting corrupted and weakened this time. LuigiShroom: And that will be your downfall. *battle begins* Candel LuigiShroom: Hope the Light Orb doesn't float away like it did last time..........*Light Orb floats away* I jinxed it.......*Light Orb tries to get him from behind* *Candel's victim hangs off of ledge* Saw that coming! *loses grip* *falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *lands* *Light Orb hits him* MarioWario747: Save your breath, let's fight. *battle begins* Note for iJosh64 I need iJosh63's Color Code ASAP! Category:Blog posts